Stuck in Storybrooke
by WriteToEscapeReality1309
Summary: In the real world, wishing upon a star is useless, but that isn't enough of a reason to stop 26-year-old Gwen Montrose from wishing for the fairytale life that she's always dreamed of. So what happens when she wakes up in Storybrooke, a small town where no one appears to be who they seem, including her? Eventual Hook/OC.
1. A Wish Upon a Star

Outside, the rain drums against the store's windows. It's five past 2 in the afternoon but the dark clouds fill the sky as if it were nighttime. I love that. It brings me a warm and fuzzy feeling as I take a sip from my coffee and turn the last chapter of my book.

I must've read this version of Snow White a thousand times by now, but I will never get tired of reading it.

"Why don't you take it with you?" I look up to see Maggie, the owner of the small bookstore, pointing at the maroon book in my hands.

"Without paying for it?" I shake my head with a smile, "No, it's fine. I'll just come back tomorrow to finish it."

"Take it, Gwen... As a birthday gift," she insists with a smile that tells she won't take no for an answer.

With a sigh of defeat, I get up from my seat and thank her, "Thanks, Maggie."

"Your welcome... and goodnight," the brunette waves to me goodbye as I open the door to the store.

"Goodnight!" I smile and step out of the bookstore with my umbrella over my head, the doorbell ringing behind me.

The apartment building I live in is a few blocks away from the Maggie's bookstore, so I arrive before it starts raining cats and dogs outside.

Talking about dogs, Rupert the most protective and loving dog in the whole wide world charges at me like a bull when I enter the apartment. The German Shepherd barks happily as he takes me down to the floor with him while licking my face all over.

"Oh, Rupert, gross!" I attempt to get him off of me.

He barks one more time before letting me free, and, laughing, I stand.

"I love you too, boy," I give him a pat on the head before going over to the cupboard and taking out his dog food.

He devours the food while I wash my face and hands from his dog saliva and take out my dinner from the fridge.

After we're done eating, Rupert goes to the living room and plops himself on the couch and I wash my plate.

Turning the water off, I turn to him and ask, "Wanna watch the TV, huh?" He wags his tale and I take that as I yes, going over to the TV show and movie collection I have on my shelf.

Rupert gets off the couch and stands beside me as I drag my fingers across the DVDs until I find my favorite TV show, Once Upon A Time, and pull out the second season of it.

"How about this one, Rupert?" I show it to him, and, when he barks in agreement, I go over to the TV and insert the disc into the DVD player.

Grabbing my candy bag of Twizzlers licorice and a coke, Rupert and I get comfy on the couch and get ready to watch Once Upon A Time. As the first episode starts, I find myself wishing to live in a place like Storybrooke, where magic and fairy tale characters are real.

_If only wishing upon a star really worked_, I think as I doze off in the middle of the fourth episode.

By the time I wake up, the DVD player has started the disc all over again and the first episode is showing on the TV screen.

Rupert is sleeping soundlessly on his bed and I get off the couch with a yawn to turn off the TV and the DVD player.

A crack of lighting illuminates the room all of a sudden and, startled, I trip over one of the dog's chew toys. However, I don't fall back on my ass like I expected to. Instead, I fall forwards and into the TV.

Yeah,_ into_- as in inside- the TV, and I only have time to scream and think, _Shit, I'm dead_, as darkness surrounds me.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you liked this short chapter of my first OUAT fanfic! If you're wondering, this is going to follow the TV show's storyline and will be starting from Season 2. **

**Please leave a review if you want for me to continue with this story! **

**Also, my OC's outfits and poster banners for this story are on my Polyvore account (link can be found on my profile) so please check them out! Have a good day/night and thank you for reading! :)**


	2. Broken

I wake up and for a second I'm blinded by the light that hits my eyes. I blink a few times and cough from the purple smoke that surrounds me as I stand up from what appears to be a road.

_What the hell happened?_

These are not the streets of Manhattan I realize. There's no traffic, city lights, or any people for that matter.

I'm not dead but I'm not anywhere near home either, and that makes me scared. I take closer look at my surroundings and stop breathing when I realize _where_ I am.

_Holy mother of…_

There's a group of people who I know a bit too well hugging one another like they are reuniting with each other after a long time. And they are, truth be told.

How do I know that? Because leave it to someone like me to get sucked into their TV just to wake up in their favorite TV show.

From what I can tell, I'm stuck in the beginning of Once Upon a Time's season 2 but I don't really think that's going to help me from passing out on the spot. Honestly, the thought of being in a freaking TV show sends me into a shock and before I know it, Prince Charming is coming to my rescue as it all goes lights-out for me.

I wake up for what I think must be the third time in less than 24 hours on a hospital bed. Almost the entire cast of OUAT is standing in the room and I have to remember that it is not the cast, but the actual characters that are confused and somewhat worried about my presence in Storybrooke.

"She came from the purple mist," I hear Leroy, one of the Seven Dwarves, say to the rest before they notice that I'm awake and turn to me.

The room falls into an awkward silence, no one knowing what to say or do about the 26-year-old blonde on the hospital bed.

Finding my voice, my eyes land on Emma Swan and I try to sound as calm as possible but my voice wavers, "He's right, I-I'm not from this world, or the Enchanted Forest."

"Then, who are you? And how do you know about the Enchanted Forest?" Emma crosses her arms across her chest and demands.

I gulp, trying to find a way to explain things to them but I can't find any other way than to just tell them the truth. No matter how crazy it might sound to them.

"I'm Gwen. Gwen Montrose. And where I'm from, none of you are real. I know it's crazy but all of you are characters in a television show." The group share crazy looks of disbelief between themselves but no one says a thing. Somehow, that makes things worse. "Please, you have to believe me! I- I'm not… I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy!"

"Oh God!" Mary Margaret is the first one to notice that I'm hyperventilating and she takes my hand in hers, trying to calm me down. "Hey, hey. Gwen. Gwen, look- look at me," she takes slow, deep breaths and asks me to do the same. I follow her lead and try to calm down, she continuing with a smile, "It's okay, it's okay. We believe you, Gwen, just calm down. Everything's going to be okay, calm down."

I take in slow and deep breaths for a few more seconds until my breathing returns to normal.

"I just want to go home," I tell her letting go of her hand and she turns to look at the others.

"And we will help you," Emma nods, "but how did you get here, if we're a television show?"

"Magic!" Someone answers for me and I know that it's Henry. The boy takes out his storybook from his backpack and places it on the bed by my feet. Opening up to a page, he tells me, "You came here because of Magic. Because you're the Seer."

"The what?!" I and everyone else in the room looks at Henry confused.

He lifts the book's page and splits in two, revealing a hidden page in the book, and all of us stare back in awe as he explains, "After the Savior broke the curse, everyone got their memory back but didn't go back to the Enchanted Forest, like we were supposed to. We're still in Storybrooke because someone brought Magic here, and along with it came the Seer. The one who can see everything: past, present, or future. And the one who can help us with whatever evil we come across next."

Evil? I may be good with a pair of Sai but that doesn't mean I could help them defeat evil.

Oh God, what did I get myself into?

"You must be mistaken. I'm not some fortune-teller," I shake my head. "All I know is that I got sucked into this other dimension because something weird happened. Besides, I can't remember anything but your names. Everything else is blurry, which is weird because I must've watched this show a hundred times already."

"Don't worry, that's how your Magic works: the Seer will remember things through visions," Henry explains and I'm about to ask him what he means by 'visions' when Jiminy Cricket, or Archie, bursts through the doors.

He pants heavily, as if he just finished running a marathon, and doesn't have time to ask who I am when he sees Emma, "There you are! Come with me, I need your help. Dr. Whale's whipped everyone into a frenzy; they're going to Regina's house; they're gonna kill her!"

"Great, let's watch," says Leroy and Emma glares back at him and he keeps his mouth closed.

"No!" Archie exclaims. "No, we cannot stoop to her level. No matter who she is or what she's done, killing her is wrong."

"He's right." Henry looks at Emma pleadingly, "_Please_! She's still my mom."

Emma's expression goes soft and she looks at Mary Margaret and David, agreeing, "We have to stop them."

David nods, "If the Blue Fairy is right and magic is here, Regina could have her powers back. They could be marching into a slaughter."

The others look at Mary Margaret and when she nods, they take off running.

Henry notices that I'm left behind and motions with his hand, "Come on."

Not knowing what else to do, I don't keep him waiting and I follow them to the Evil Queen's house.

* * *

When we arrive, Dr. Whale has his hands already on Regina's throat-I'm guessing her Magic didn't work-and Emma runs to stop him as the crowd goes ballistic.

"Why should I listen to you?" Dr. Whale turns around furious.

"Because I'm still the Sheriff," Emma answers but the crowd is still fighting.

"Because she saved you. All of you!" David says to them.

Wrapping her arms safely around Henry, Mary Margaret adds, "Because no matter what Regina did, it does not justify _this_!"

The crowd calms down after hearing this, and Emma tells Dr. Whale, "We are not murderers here."

"Well, we're not from this world," he retorts.

"Yeah, well, you're in it now."

"Okay, Whale," David puts himself between Regina and him, "we're done."

"Back off," Whale pushes him back with his hand but David doesn't budge. "You're not my prince."

David narrows his eyes at Whale but Regina glances at me and speaks, "Who are you?"

Realizing that she's asking me, I want to shrink into an ant's size and hide under a rock but I can't do that. Instead, I smile nervously at her, "Oh, don't mind me. I'm just making a guest appearance, nothing to worry about."

She doesn't believe my lie (How could she? It was totally lame) and tries again but with a more demanding tone to her voice this time, "Who are you?!"

All eyes are on me now, waiting for my answer, but I don't know what to say. Luckily, David sees how terrified I am and he speaks up, "Listen, this isn't the issue right now. We have a lot to figure out and this isn't the way to do it."

Mary Margaret stands up next to Regina and continues, "And Regina's death won't provide any answers. She needs to be locked up. For her safety, and more importantly; for ours."

* * *

After Emma and her parents locked Regina in a prison cell, she decided it was best to have Ruby take Henry and me to Granny's Diner in case anything else happened while they went to look for Rumpelstiltskin.

So, here I was, having a conversation with Ruby about how I got sucked into my TV and woke up in Storybrooke. I also told her about what Henry said about me being the Seer and I proved it by telling her she is Little Red Riding Hood. I am glad that she believed me and didn't freak out when I told her how I also knew she was a werewolf.

I think she actually found it cool that I could see anyone's past, present, or future and it made me realize that being here is not that bad and there are some perks to it.

For example, Granny's Diner has the best curly fries I ever tasted!

Eating my last curly fry, I tell Ruby, "These have to be the most delicious fries I ever had. Can I have some more?"

She laughs, nodding, "Of course, I'll be right back."

She takes the plastic food basket to get another order of curly fries. I'm waiting for her to come back when something happens and I see a dark-hooded figure sucking out Regina's soul, but as soon as I blink I'm back at the diner.

Before I know it, I'm exiting the diner and running to the Storybrooke Sheriff Station where I saw Regina being attacked by the Dementor-or whatever that thing was.

* * *

I arrive just in time to stop the soul sucker from completely extracting Regina's soul out of her. Grabbing a can of air freshener and a lighter, I point the flame towards the Dementor and it backs away from her and out the window.

"What are you doing here?" Regina chokes out, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"I had a vision," I say through pants, having to run a mile to get here in time.

"Wait." There's a pause as Regina tries to think. When she's done, her eyes go wide with surprise, "You're the Seer?"

"Yeah, that's me," I quote Raven from That's So Raven, seeing how perfect the reference fits in this situation.

Emma stands up from the ground and looks up at the broken window, "What the hell was that thing?"

"A wraith! A soul sucker," Regina answers while grabbing onto the cell's bar to keep her standing.

"Did Gwen..."

"Kill it?" Regina finishes for Mary Margaret. Shaking her head, the Evil Queen says, "No, it's regenerating. It'll be back. It doesn't stop until it devours its prey: Me."

She raises her marked hand for us to see and Emma sighs, "So how do we kill it?"

"There's no way." Regina shakes her head hopelessly, "Can't kill something that's already dead."

"Then we have a problem."

"No, we don't." David looks at Regina, "Regina does."

"What?" she snaps.

"David?" Mary Margaret looks at him with a questioning look.

"You wanna let her die?" Emma asks in disbelief.

"Why not?" He looks at his daughter and then at Regina. "If it goes away then we're safe."

"That's quite the example you're setting for your daughter," says Regina.

"No, _you_ don't get to judge us!" he points a finger at her, enraged.

"Let me ask you something, where do you think that thing came from!?" Regina asks and leans in to answer, "Gold."

"I made a promise to Henry." Emma looks at David pleadingly while Regina rests her head on the cell's bar. "She's not dying."

The Evil Queen looks up in shock and Mary Margaret stares at Emma proudly before asking Regina, "If it can't be killed, what _do_ you suggest?"

"Send it somewhere it can't hurt anyone," she replies and Emma and I share worried looks.

* * *

Regina sets a box on a table in her office and opens it up.

Before taking whatever is in the box, Regina asks Emma, "Did Henry really ask you to protect me?"

"Yes," the blonde nods and Regina smiles slightly.

When she takes a hat out of the box, I say, "The hat. That's _the_ hat."

"What do you mean?" she questions and Emma has the same look on her face that tells me she's seen the hat before.

"That's the Mad Hatter- I mean, Jefferson's hat!" I point out but Regina still looks confused.

"Who's Jefferson?"

I give her a look before Mary Margaret and David enter the room with four brooms.

"Torches, for when it comes back. I know it's old-fashioned, but so am I," David explains.

"So how does it work?" Mary Margaret asks, eying the hat Regina's holding.

* * *

As we enter the main hall, Regina explains, "It will open a portal to our land. All we have to do is send the Wraith in there."

"Oh yeah, just that," David is being sarcastic as he put down the brooms on a table and starts lighting them up with a lighter.

"I don't understand, I thought our land was gone," Mary Margaret walks over to Regina, who sets the hat down on the floor.

"It is. But sending it to a place that no longer exists... Well, that's banishing it to oblivion," she says and begins spinning the hat on the ground but nothings happening.

"Regina...," Emma urges as the lights start to flicker and the Wraith's wailing is heard from behind the closed doors.

"I'm trying," the Evil Queen is getting frustrated because the hat won't open the portal however many times she spins it.

David hands me the last broom on fire and I thank him, facing the doors as they burst wide open and the Wraith comes in.

No one wastes any time and we go to our positions. I help Mary Margaret pour alcohol on the railing while David fights the Wraith with the torch and Emma helps Regina open the portal.

Everything is going great, except that the hat's not working and the Wraith is getting angrier by the second.

"David!" Mary Margaret gets his attention when we're done with the alcohol.

He backs away from the Wraith and with his torch lights the railing on fire, closing it while telling Regina, "Hurry!"

"It's not working!" shouts Regina as she tries to use Magic.

"What is the problem?" Emma asks her, not sure how longer David can hold the Wraith for.

"Magic... it's different here," Regina realizes, trying to spin the hat.

"Now will be the time!" David exclaims, and, I don't know why, but I grab Emma's hand and put it on Regina's shoulder.

As soon as I do, the hats spins and portal opens. Emma helps her get up as we look at each other with shock, wondering how Emma did that and how I knew she could.

"It's coming!" David shouts and I look up to see the Wraith coming for Regina.

At the last minute, I push her out of the way and the creature falls into the portal but it gets a hold of my ankle and starts dragging me down with it.

"GWEN!" Emma cries out and grabs my hand.

"It's too strong. You need to let go or it'll pull us in both!" I tell her but she doesn't listen and soon enough, we go in with the Wraith.

Mary Margaret screams Emma's name and the last thing I see is her jumping into the portal before everything goes black.

**A/N: Thank you so much for adding this to your list of favorites or alerts! And thanks, grapejuice101, for leaving a review! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and, please, leave a review to let me know what you thought of it. :)**

**My OC's outfits and poster banners for this story are on my Polyvore account (link can be found on my profile) so please check them out! Have a good day/night and thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
